Purple Flowers and Chocolate Cake
by Toadettegirl2012
Summary: It's Valentine 's Day and a couple, Ash and Iris, are having trouble finding gifts for each other. What will the two do? Read to find out! Negiashipping! 2nd fanfic in Holiday Fun collection! Sorry that this summary sucked!


Hey it's me, Toadettegirl2012! Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Are you guys ready for some more Holiday Fun, 'cause I'm totally am! Hehehe, I put a lot of hard work into this fanfic, and it's the perfect Negaishipping story, since Valentine's Day is the day of hearts, kisses, chocolate, flowers, oversized teddy bears and things of that nature...too bad I have no boyfriend to give me any of those things WAHHHHH! T-T *Sniff...sniff* okay all better (I just shove the fact that my Dad won't let me date in the back of my head) now go ahead and enjoy this awesome fanfic...while I go find some chocolate or something to snack on...

Disclamer: Don't own Pokemon, if I did Iris and Ash would be boyfriend and girlfriend by now ^w^

* * *

Purple Flowers and Chocolate Cake

By: Toadettegirl2012

(A Negaishipping fanfic & 2nd fanfic in Holiday Fun Collection)

* * *

"Are you sure?" Ash asked the florist

The florist nodded, "I'm sorry, honey, but we aren't selling the flowers you're looking for today."

The sixteen year old sighed, "Great I came all down her for nothing then,"

The florist sweatdropped, not wanting to lose a customer, "Uh, but you are welcomed to look at our other selections of flowers if you like,"

"Alright, thanks," the raven haired teen turns and starts to wonder around the flower shop. It was February 14th, Valentine's Day, and the store was decorated with pinks, whites and reds and was having a large sale of rose bouquets, Valentine's cards and heart shaped boxes of chocolate.

(Ash why not just buy roses like everyone else?) Pikachu asked sniffing a bouquet of roses that where tied with a pretty white bow.

Ash shook his head, "Nah, I can't get Iris roses, I mean like you said everyone's getting those, besides today has to be perfect,"

Today wasn't just a regular Valentine's Day for Ash, because today is the very first Valentine's Day that he had a girlfriend. Iris, being the perfect girlfriend that she was, Ash felt that he should get her something special for their first Valentine's Day together. The sixteen year old had done some thinking about it and thought that a cute card or a giant teddy bear would be too boring, that's when the perfect idea hit him. He'd get Iris flowers, but not any old flowers Ash was going to get his girlfriend a big bouquet of iris flowers! Sure it wasn't very Valintiney but he had a strong feeling that Iris would enjoy getting a bunch of flowers that she was named after.

"I was really hoping I could find some iris flowers here, but I guess their not selling them right now," Ash said brushing a rose petal off his black shirt that had a the word "swag" in big bold yellow letters in the middle, he was also wearing lose fitting jeans and sneakers.

(Okay then what's plan B?) Pikachu asked as they exited the flower shop

"Uh, I actually only had a plan A, to get Iris some iris flowers," Ash admitted as he got on his bike and started to pedal.

(What?! You only have a plan A?) Pikachu asked as he jumped off his trainer's shoulder and into the basket that was on the front of the bike

"Well yeah, besides that flower shop was selling iris flowers yesterday," Ash said remembering seeing the purple flowers just the day before.

Pikachu rolled his eyes (Well duh, yesterday wasn't Valentine's Day; they probably got rid of them today and will being selling them tomorrow) the electric mouse's ears pricked up (hey, why not just give Iris a bleated Valentine's Day gift and give her iris flowers tomorrow?)

"What, no way!" Ash said as he pressed the breaks lightly as they started going down a hill, "I can't give Iris a belated Valentine's Day gift!"

(Why not? What are those one of the rules of Valentine's Day something?) he asked sacristy, rolling his eyes

"Yeah…I guess you could say that," Ash says following along with Pikachu's sarcasm

(Alright, then what are you going to do? We looked in all the flower shops in Pallet Town, and none of them sold iris flowers. Where are we going to find them now?) Pikachu asked

Ash looked down at his pokemon and gave a confident smirk, "Don't worry about it, 'cause I think I just got an idea,"

Pikachu sweatdrops (Oh boy Ash has an idea, this can't be good)

"Oh shut up, at least I have an idea," Ash said steering his bike onto a forest path.

Back at the Ketchum's home, Iris lounged on the couch. The sixteen year old girl was wearing a pair of white short shorts, a pair of pink fuzzy socks and purple t-shirt that had a cute little pink dragon on eating a cupcake on it, below the dragon it read "CHOMP!" in bold blue letters. The house was empty since Mrs. Ketchum had gone to a Valentine's Day party with her friends, leaving Iris at home with her Axew.

(Iris why do you have to wear that shirt) the female tusk pokemon asked adjusting the purple bow on her tail (I mean it's not even a real dragon Pokémon)

Iris looked up from the Valentine's Day catalog that she had in her lap and sighed, "Axew I told you before, the only reason why I wear this shirt is because it's cute,"

(Well why not wear your Axew t-shirt it even cuter!) Axew held up a bright pink t-shirt it had an image of an Axew eating an Oran berry on it (see it even says "Too Cute" at the bottom) Axew pointed out the yellow bubble letters.

The 16 year-old rolled her eyes "Axew could you please stay focused?" Iris grabbed the shirt and tossed it aside "You're supposed to be helping me choose a Valentine's Day gift for Ash,"

The green dragon pokemon hopped on the teenager's shoulder and started braiding a lock of her purple hair, (You know you wouldn't have to be doing this if you hadn't waited until the last minute to pick something) Axew finished a braid and she grabbed another lock of Iris's purple hair (I mean you had all of January and 13 days of February to pick something)

"Well it's not my fault," Iris said flipping the page in the catalog, "it's a whole lot harder to find Valentine's Day gifts for guys then it is girls," the purple haired teenager groaned and threw the catalog across the room, "come on Axew help me think,"

Axew jumped from Iris head on onto her lap, (Okay how about a giant teddy bear?)

"Axew, only girls get those"

(Um how about sweater?)

"Ew, no not even I would want that for Valentine's Day."

Axew crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her red eyes (Alright, fine why not just get Ash the giant chocolate Bunary you saw in the catalog)

Iris laughed, "I can't do that, you know how Ash is he'll eat the whole thing in an hour and give himself a stomach ache,"

Axew threw her arms in the air, (I'm out of ideas then, Iris you're on your own!) Axew jumped off the couch, (I'm going to grab a snack) the dragon pokemon headed to the kitchen.

Iris sighed and flopped over on her back, "Ugh, what am I going to do now?" she groaned, honestly the teenager didn't know, Valentine's Day is a day when guys buy their girlfriends gifts, but what's a girl supposed to give her boyfriend on the day when you're supposed to show your love the most?

"I mean I can up with lots of options," Iris sighed, "but none of them seem good enough for my first boyfriend…this gift has to be perfect, but what can I give him?"

Just then there was a loud crash from the kitchen (AHHH IRIS HELP ME!) came the loud cry of her dragon pokemon Iris rushed to the kitchen.

(Iris get this off of me!) Axew cried, the dragon pokemon was pinned to the floor by a giant cookbook

"Axew your so clumsy sometimes," Iris said giggling, she reached down to pick it up but as the teenage girl put her hands on it she stopped.

(Well get this cookbook off me!) Axew complained

Iris lifted the book and held it up for her to read, Axew watched as a smile curled on Iris lips, "Axew you're a genius!"

(I am?) Axew asked confused jumping onto Iris's shoulder.

"Yeah, you just gave me a great idea for Ash's Valentine's Day gift!" Iris pointed to the stunning image on the page, there was a picture of a chocolate cake all nice and fluffy and covered in a layer of pink and white frosting.

(A double fudge chocolate cake?) Axew read from the top of the page, (you're gonna make Ash a cake?)

"Yup besides it perfect" Iris said starting to read the ingredients  
(Uh Iris do you even know how to bake a cake?) Axew asked.

Iris rolled her eyes "Axew how hard could it be? All I have to do is follow the recipe it just like instructions…uh just for food, yeah!" the purple haired teen went over to the cabinet and took out a white heart shaped pan, "and I'll bake it in this, for Valentine's Day! Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

(Let's hope your still saying that when you burn something,) Axew muttered under her breath.

"Oh quite you," Iris said picking up her bag and her list of ingredients, "and since you gave me such a great idea to bake a cake, Axew, your helping!"

Axew's eyes widen, (WHAT, NO WAY!)

"Yes way, now come on I need to pick up a few items for the cake," Axew climbed on her shoulder "alright to the store!"

"Okay Pikachu this has to be quick" Ash said as he flipped his kick stand down and rushed into the store, "we just have to grab a vase and some of that flower food stuff and were out"

(Then we go grab the flowers, right?) Pikachu asked

"Right," Ash said with a nod as they headed to the pottery part of the store.

After a bit of searching the two managed to find a large clearing with a large amount of the purple iris flowers in it. But before they started to pick the flowers Ash deiced it would be best for them to by the vase first so they wouldn't forget.

"Alright which one do you think looks best, Pikachu?" Ash asked holding up two vases, one was white and had pink smiling Lovediscs all over it and the other was a bright pink and had small images of Pichus stuffing their faces with chocolate on it.

(Oh, oh buy the one with the Pichus!) Pikachu exclaimed.

Ash rolled his eyes, "I probably didn't even have to ask,"

(I'll go grab the flower food!) Pikachu volunteered and scampered over to the other isle were flower stuff was keep. The electric mouse reached for the one labeled "iris flowers" when his sanative ears picked up a familiar voice.

"Ugh, I don't get it, what's the difference between 2 percent milk and normal milk?" Pikachu turned to see Iris; she was standing in the dairy isle and looked like she was having a hard time choosing between 2 percent and normal milk. The electric mouse gasped before nabbing the packet of flower food labeled "iris flowers" and rushing back to Ash.

"Good we have the flower vase and Pikachu got the flower food," Ash said checking both items off of his mental list, just as Pikachu skidded to a stop in front of him, "great you got the flower food" Ash said taking the small packet from the electric mouse.

(Hey Ash I think we may have a little problem,) Pikachu said quickly

"What do you mean everything's going great!" Ash said stating toward the dairy isle.

(Ash wait Iris is over there!) Pikachu hissed

Ash stopped in his tracks and then poked his head out into the dairy and gasped. There stood his purple haired girlfriend; the raven haired teen couldn't help but smile as Iris bent over the short shorts she was wearing made her butt look even hotter than even, she should wear them more often.

(Hey look there's Ash!) Ash jumped at the sound of his name and looked to see Axew sitting the carriage she was jumping up and down and pointing at him

Ash gasped "Pikachu quick let's get out of here!" the two quickly rushed off just as Iris stood up and looked around.

"Axew I told you not to trick me like that anymore" she scolded, remembering the two other times the dragon pokemon had fooled her

(I wasn't lying, Ash really was there!) Axew protested

"Whatever, we got the milk now we need the chocolate, let's go!" Iris said starting to push the carriage quickly down the isle.

Back in the woods Ash and Pikachu had arrived at the clearing where they had found the iris flowers.

"Alright Pikachu let's start picking these flowers!" Ash said

(Right) Pikachu said smiling leaving the vase in the basket and hopping down to the ground to help the teenage boy.

As they picked the delicate purple flowers Ash seemed to run into a problem, besides the fact that Pikachu was having trouble pulling the irises from the ground while keeping the petals intact, each time he would carefully pluck a flower his hands seemed to burn. The raven haired teen pulled another flower and winced; he set it carefully in the pile beside him and looked down at his hands. Rushing though his hands was an awful burning, itching sensation, Ash frowned at how red and swollen his hands and fingers looked.

(There, I did it!) Pikachu grunted after having a tough time with another flower, he looked over smiling at Ash for his success but his face turned to confusion as he saw his friend frantically scratching his hands, (what are you doing?) the electric mouse asked going over to Ash he stopped short by the sight of the teens red hands (whoa what happened to your hands!)

"I don't know," Ash said itching his left hand then his right leaving white marks on his red skin, "they just itch really bad!"

Pikachu poked the teens hand causing him to flinch, "Ow, don't do that," Ash got up and went over to the river and placed his hands in the cool water, but this just made the burning sensation flare up again he pulled them up and cried out when he wiped them dry on his jeans

"Ugh, damn it that burns like hell!" Ash moaned trying to keep himself from scratching.

Pikachu blinked (Hey you don't think the iris flowers have anything to do with your hands do you?)

Ash stood up "They might, but right now that doesn't matter, we already have enough flowers now we just have to get them back home so we can put them in some water, I don't Iris's Valentine's Day gift to wilt."

(Okey dokey!) Pikachu said with a solute.

Quickly the two carefully pilled all the flowers into the front basket and Ash started to pedal off towards home, all the while wincing at how the handlebars irritated his burning hands.

Back at the house Iris had finished making the batter for her double fudge chocolate.

"There it's finally finished!" Iris said with a smile giving a few more stirs to the chocolate mixture.

(Yep, Iris, you did it) Axew said rolling her eyes ( you made the batter and managed to trash the kitchen at the same time!)

"Oh, come on Axew it doesn't look that bad," iris said adding the last of the chocolate chips to the bowl, just as the words left her mouth something brown fell from above her and plopped on the teen's nose. Iris looked up only to see a large amount of chocolate splattering the ceiling, she blinked and looked around.

The floor was covered in multiply layers of flour, there were three shattered eggs on the floor and wrappers belonging to butter, chocolate and an egg carton. The counter was just as bad, the bag of sugar she had been using had toppled over leaving a mini mountain of the sugary crystals sitting on the counter. Also some milk had spilled and was starting to drip onto the floor and a cookbook which was smeared with chocolate and butter stains. The walls were far by the worst there was chocolate splattered all over the once perfectly crisp white walls, it had all happen in less than 60 seconds when Iris had lost control of the blender sending chocolate flying everywhere even on the ceiling.

Iris sweatdropped, "Okay…uh maybe the kitchen's a bit of a mess,"

(A _bit_ of a mess!) Axew shouted (how are we going to clean all this up! If Mrs. Ketchum sees this she's going to poop a Miltank!)

Iris rolled her eyes, as she spooned the batter into the heart shaped pan, "Don't worry about Axew we'll clean up after," she put the pan in the oven, "now we have to worry about is keeping an eye on the cake and getting it frosted-" Iris stopped at the sound of the door opening, "wait…Mrs. Ketchum said she won't be home until this afternoon right?" the teenager quickly straightened up and closed the oven, she looked around, how was she supposed to kill up this mess!?

In the living she Iris and Axew could hear the sound of scuffling and hushed talking, then came a dull clunking sound.

"Ahhh, Pikachu be careful with that!"

Iris jumped that was her boyfriend she looked over at Axew wide-eyed, forget about the messy kitchen how was she going to hide the cake!

(Hey Ash is that you!?) Axew called loudly, Iris gasped and slapped her hand over the dragon pokemon's mouth but it was too late the words had already left her mouth.

In the living room Ash froze, he had no idea Iris was home he thought his girlfriend was still at the store! The raven haired teen glared at the electric mouse, who had dropped the Pichu vase and made so much noise, gave a sheepish smile.

"You're lucky the floor is carpet of the vase would have broken," Ash hissed in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, Ash Happy Valentine's Day," came the voice of his girlfriend, he heard footsteps starting toward the kitchen.

Ash gaped, "Pikachu quick take everything upstairs," Ash shoved the flowers and the vase in Pikachu's small arms, "go, go, go!"

(I'm going, I'm going) Pikachu mumbled as he wobbled up the stairs, he managed to make it out of sight just as Iris walked into the living room.

"Hey-Iris?" Ash jumped slightly at the appearance of his girlfriend, Iris was wearing one of his mother's aprons but it didn't seem to have done its job. The purple haired teenager was covered with powdery white flour, slick yellow butter and some light brown chocolate stains it was all over her even in her violet hair.

Iris gave a sheepish smile, "Oh, um sorry about the mess," she dusted some of the flour off herself, "I was just um...experimenting in the kitchen,"

Ash smiled, "Awesome did you make something, I'm starved," he started to the kitchen

"No!" Iris shouted stretching her arms out blocking the kitchen entrance, causing her boyfriend to jump slightly, iris sweatdropped, "um, I-I still busy in there, you can't come in!"

Axew popped her head out of the kitchen, (yeah you should be busy helping clean up-)

"Axew," Iris hissed nudging the dragon pokemon back into the kitchen, she turned back to her raven haired boyfriend.

"So what are you making in there?" Ash asked trying to peek into the kitchen, Iris won't let him

"It's just...something,' she came forward and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pecked a kiss on his lips, "don't worry about besides Ash what have you been doing all day?"

Ash sweatdropped, "Er, nothing important," he kissed iris back, "um i was just doing stuff-OW!"

Ash pulled away from Iris, she had tried to hold his hand but the contact of her hand on his sent that awful burning sensation running through his hand.

"Oh my goodness, Ash what happened to your hands?!" Iris asked noticing how swollen and red his hands where.

"Oh that?" Ash looked at his hands and laughed nervously while he mentally kicked himself for not remembering to cover his hands up like he said he would, "um... m-my hands th-that's nothing-AH!"

Iris held his up so she could get a better look, "It looks like some allergic reaction or something," she kissed his hand and smiled, "but don't worry I can fix it" his girlfriend went back into the kitchen to get the medical kit.

Ash took the moment to dash upstairs to go help Pikachu with his girlfriend's Valentine's Day gift.

"Pikachu what the hell are you doing!?" Ash cried as he rushed into the bathroom and saw Pikachu trying to lift the Pichu vase he had filled to the brim with water.

(You told me to put water in the vase so I-Whoa oh, no!) the slippery vase in which Pikachu was holding slipped from his small paws, it started for the floor.

"OH, NO!" Ash made a dive for the floor, "AH OW!" he gritted his teeth as the vase smacked against his red aching hands the water that was in the vase spilled causing a large puddle on the bathroom tile floor.

"Ash what was that?" Iris called from downstairs having heard a loud thud from the floor above.

"Nothing," Ash called back shooting a dagger at Pikachu, the electric mouse gave a cute smile and started mopping up the water with a towel, "everything's fine!"

After refilling the vase with the right amount of water Ash asked "Pikachu where did you put the flowers?"

(In your room) Pikachu answered

"Great," Ash said entering his bedroom and seeing all the flowers on his bed, "quick help me get them in the water before they start welting"

AS the two fill the vase with the purple iris flowers the raven haired teen is continually grunting, each time he would touch one of the flowers it felt like his hands were being hit with an ember attack. By the time they were done the Iris flowers looked great in their vase but Ash was suffering from the burning sensation in his hands.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Ash flinches he started itching his red hands, it took all his willpower to force himself to stop, "ugh, they burn so much! Pikachu where did you put the flower food?" Ash asked knowing it was the only thing to keep his mind off his itching, burning hands.

Pikachu sweatdropped (Um, I might of left it down stairs,)

"Pikachu," Ash muttered getting up, "I swear you're just trying to make this harder and harder for me,"

The raven haired boy rushed down the hall and sighed with relief to find the small packet of flower food sitting on the last step. He rushed down and grabbed it just as Iris entered the living room, he gasped stuffed it in his back pocket.

"Ash let me see your hands," Iris said coming over with the medical kit in her hands.

"Uh, no Iris my hands are fine their ju-OW!" Iris pressed her finger against Ash's hand causing the pain to flare up.

"Ash don't be such a little kid," Iris said teasing as she led her boyfriend to the couch.

"But Iris I have to-"

"Don't worry Ash it'll be quick"

Iris opened the medical kit and after an application of a few liquids, which burned like hell, the purple haired teen tightly wrapped her boyfriend's hands in bandages.

"Iris are my hands supposed to sting so much?" Ash asked flinching at the new pain that registered in his hands.

"Yes, that just means the medicine's working," Iris answered

"But I can't even move my hands!" Ash protested, "You tied the bandages too tight,"

Iris giggled, "I did it so you wouldn't start scratching again," she reached down and kissed each of his hands, "as soon as the swelling goes down you take them off, promise,"

"Oh, okay," Ash sighed he gave a smile as kissed the tip of Iris nose he pulled back and licked his lips, "Mmm, I didn't know your nose tasted like chocolate!"

Iris sweatdropped and whipped her nose, "Ash not be silly," she said nervously, "my nose-"

Just then there was a crash from the kitchen, Iris jumped up from the couch

"Damn it, what did Axew do this time!" she started for the kitchen, "Ash don't come in," she added just in case her boyfriend had any ideas.

Ash frowned wondering why not but Pikachu appeared on the stairs wondering what he was doing just sitting around. They still needed to finish Iris Valentine's Day gift.

In the kitchen Iris was hurriedly trying to mix what was left of the red and white frosting together. She had asked Axew to do it but with her dragon pokemon being so clumsy the simple job didn't get done.

(I said I was sorry, I didn't mean to fall into the bowl!) Axew said licking the frosting off her fingers.

"Well maybe you weren't trying to _eat_ the frosting you won't have fallen in the bowl in the first place," Iris said rolling her eyes, "your just lucky I bought extra frosting or you'd be screwed,"

Iris but the bowl of now rose pink frosting down and went to go check on the cake, she smiled, "Oh, good it's done baking" Iris squeal tasking the oven mites and pulling out her boyfriend's Valentine's Day gift from the oven, filling the room with a sweet aroma of chocolate, "now all we have to do is get it to cool and put the frosting on"

(I call dibs on the leftover frosting!) Axew called.

"Oh crap," Iris groaned, she was trying to fit the cake pan in the fridge so it could cool but the irregular shape of the heart shaped pan just wouldn't fit, "ugh, great now what am I going to do, I can't frost the cake until it's cool!"

Upstairs Ash and Pikachu were having troubles of their own. With Ash's tightly bandaged hands and Pikachu's lack of thumbs they were having trouble opening the packet of flower food.

(Can't you just take the bandages off?) Pikachu asked after their fifth attempts to pry open the packet.

"I would but I can move my fingers and Iris tied them way to tight!" Ash complained picking at the bandages on his hands.

Pikachu sighed (Give me the stupid thing,) the electric mouse took the packet and carefully as he could nibbled a hole in the side, he got some of the flower powder in his mouth and made a face (Mew knows how much I care for you to just of done that for you, Ash) he said spitting and trying to rub the taste of the flower food off his tongue.

"I owe you one buddy" Ash said pouring the flower food in the vase, "there were finally done, now I just need to surprise Iris with them," he smiled, "and I know just how to do it!"

Iris sighed, after bravely standing in front of and open freezer for ten minutes while holding to cake to cool it, the purple haired teen had just finished frosting the cake.

(Happy Valentine's Day) Axew read from the cake, which was lined in frosting and had small pink frosting flowers dotting around the greeting for the special day.

"There I'm finally finished," Iris sighed taking off her apron as she heard feet coming toward the kitchen she quickly covered the cake with the apron.

(Iris-AHHHH!) Iris turned to see Pikachu slide across the floor on a butter rapper, the electric pokemon crashed into the wall.

She giggled "Yes Pikachu what do you need?"

(Um Ash needs you outside) Pikachu said looking around the room and wondering what the hell happened to the kitchen.

"Outside" Iris questioned heading form the back door, "what does Ash need me-" just then the door slammed behind her and locked with a click, "hey Pikachu, Axew let me back-AHHH!" Iris squealed as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and hoist her off the ground and started to be spun around in circles.

The 16 year-old started laughing and kicking her legs with excitement, "Ash put me down!" Iris cried as she peeked over her shoulder and saw her boyfriend grinning up at her. One of her kicking legs hit Ash in the side, causing him to lose his balance, both sixteen year olds toppled onto the grassy backyard lawn.

"Ash what are you doing?" Iris giggled as her boyfriend started planting kisses all over her face.

Ash grinned, "I just wanted to wish the best girlfriend in the world a happy Valentine's Day!"

Iris laughed, "Well could you at least of waited until I got cleaned up I'm all covered in flour!"

Ash laughed, "It's funny that you should say that," he said thinking of the gift he had got Iris. Ash scooped Iris off the grass and spun her around some more, causing her to squeal and laugh in her cute way, before setting her down beneath the tree that sat in the backyard.

"Close your eyes, Iris I got you a gift," Ash said, Iris did so smiling at the thought of what Ash could of gotten her for their first Valentine's Day as a couple.

After a few seconds of hearing her boyfriend rustling around, the teenager felt her boyfriend's bandaged hands rest on her butter and flour covered cheeks and she felt herself being pulled into a kiss. Iris smiled and pushed her lips back against her boyfriends but the kiss didn't last long as Ash pulled away and put something else in place. That something else tickled her nose and gave off a sweet aroma that made her smile widen, what could her boyfriend have gotten her?

"You can open your eyes now," Ash said she could tell her boyfriend was grinning ear to ear.

Ash watched his girlfriend's big brown eyes blinked open instantly a smile light up her face and her eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Oh, Ash you got me iris flowers?" his girlfriend asked her voice full of shock and wonder as she marveled at the purple flowers.

"Yup the flowers you were named after, I found a whole bunch in the woods and I knew they'd be perfect," Ash said a warm feeling filled him seeing that all the work he put into getting the gift was all worth it.

"Ash you picked them just for me?" Iris asked

"Uh huh," the raven haired teen looked down at his bandaged hands, "too bad I'm allergic to them or I would have gotten a few more,"

"Oh Ash, you went through all that trouble just for me" Iris said with a smile, "that's so sweet of you Ash and the vase is adorable," she said her voice full of happiness. The purple haired girl smiled feeling touched by her boyfriend's gift.

"You really like it?" Ash asked sheepishly

She sent the vase of flowers down and tackled her boyfriend into a bear hug, "Ash I love it, thank you, and this is the best Valentine's Day gift ever" she planted a kiss on his forehead, Iris pulled away and smiled," but now I think it's time for you to get your Valentine 's Day gift,"

The purple haired girl jumped up and went to the house and after getting Pikachu to open the door she went and retrieved the double fudge chocolate cake.

"Ash close your eyes," Iris said in a sing song voice, his girlfriend had a fork in one hand and balancing on her other was something draped in a white sheet.

Ash smiled, "Alright Iris," he covered his eyes with his bandaged hands, there was the sound of the covering being moved and within a few second the aroma of chocolate cake drifted to his nose. His smile widened as he wondered what the lovely smell could be.

The purple haired teen scooped an even amount of frosting and chocolate cake onto the fork "Open up," came Iris's sweet voice.

Ash opens his mouth and soon the sweet taste of chocolate and frosting tingled on his taste buds.

"Did you make this Iris?" Ash asked his mouth full of cake as he removed his hands from his face.

Iris nodded and gave a wide smile, "Yep and made it with all my heart for the best boyfriend in the entire world," she giggled, "did you like it, does it taste any good?"

"What are you talking about," Ash said taking the fork and putting too more bites of cake in his mouth leaving smudges on his lips, "this cake tastes awesome, even better when mom makes it!" then the raven haired teen sweatdrooped, "uh, just don't tell my mom that,"

Iris laughed at her boyfriend's goofiness, "Happy Valentine's Day Ash," she swiped a large amount of frosting on her finger and seared it on Ash's lips, he laughed and started to lick it off, "hey don't eat it all, I haven't taste any of it yet!"

The dark skinned girl gave a mischievous smirk then leaned in and locked her lips with Ash's, Ash placed his hands around her waist and allowed Iris to lick the frosting off his lips. The two giggled as they kissed turned into a make out session Iris fell on her back, Ash hovering over her, as they continued to kiss loving. So their tongues started to wrestle over each other, twisting and turning in each other's mouths, Ash and Iris French kissed for a while until Iris's tongue won the tongue wrestle fight. They finally pulled away from each other to get a breath of air.

"I love Ash,"

"I love you too Iris," the raven haired teen reached and took a iris flower and put it his girlfriend's dark flour covered hair, the purple haired girl took a finger full of frosting and let her boyfriend lick off. They both leaned in to resume their make out session when they were startled by a loud cry.

"WHA-! WHAT ON EARTH-M-MY KITCHEN! ASH, IRIS WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PRICESSOUIS KITCHEN!"

The boyfriend and girlfriend laughed.

"Whoops…I guess I forgot about the kitchen," Iris said sweatdropping.

"Yeah, come on we better go help my mom before she gets to pisted off," Ash said pulling Iris too her feet.

As they walked back to the house, Iris caring her vase of iris flowers and Ash caring his double fudge chocolate cake, they both turn to each other and say

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

* * *

HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHE! Isn't that like SO adorable! Actually it took me a while to type up but all my 5,000 plus words make a super cute Negaishipping fanfic! Any who I hope you guys really enjoyed it!

Guess What's next guys! It's Easter, stay tuned for my Easter negaishipping fanfic!

Review!

BYE: Toadettegirl2012


End file.
